iToeFacakes MyThoughts
by XxFMDxX
Summary: So Sam is stuck in Malaysia for a while but no worries a man of hers will surely save her. Do you know who...no not gibby...not Spe...you know what why don't you read and find out! And of course SaMxFreddie SEDDIE xxx T beacuse im a Teen. R&R please.
1. Malaysia!

_**Okay I know it's been a while but I just got this idea in my head… its mainly about my thought after iToeFatcakes on how Sam got back to Seattle;] HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT **_

**On the plane inside the suitcase – Sam's Pov**

"FREDDIEEEE…?...SPENCEEEEER…..?...GIIIIBBBBBYYYY?...ARE WE STILL IN CANADAAAA?" I cried out mostly because I'm getting cramps on my bum! I've been crouching in this suitcase for HOURS. We should be back in Seattle by now. I tried to open the suitcase but I can't Gibby must've put the lock! Oh well maybe a couple of minutes I can feel the plane landing. I sighed in relief.

"Gibby open the suitcase now" I shout whisper. No answer. "Gibby!" I shouted a little louder this time. Suddenly I can feel the suitecase open…WAIT but I thought it was LOCK?...but….OMG. "Who the…OW OW OW my… OW" I fall to the floor I can't feel my toe up to my bum. Stupid cramps. But wait who on earth are this people? Asian I guess….WAIT why… where am I? Please don't say im in "Malaysia you're in Malaysia" said the sweet little Chinese girl. MALAYSIA? ".GIIIIIBBBBBAAAAY!"


	2. iWill Be There Sam

**Sorry about the first chapter it was really short:L **

**Back in Seattle – Freddie's POV**

"WOOP WOOP! We did it! We got back in Seattle with Sam!" Spencer saying it in a relief voice while sitting down the sofa.

"Hey where's Gibby with the suitecase?" I asked looking around the room.

"GIBBAAAY" and there he is. Me and Spencer shared a look.

"Hey. Gibs where's Sam?" I asked.

"In the suitcase outside. DUH!" he said rolling his eyes

"WHAT you do know we're back so you should've let her out like 15 minutes ago!" I ran to get the suitcase outside. "Woah Sam is light!" I said quite surprise.

"Hey that's what I said before we left from the airport. But noooo you ignored me" He said walking to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"SAM?" I shaked the suitecase. No reply?. She must have been fallen asleep. "Gibby where's the key." I asked across the room.

"Oh yeah here you go." He tossed it to me.

"Gracias!" I said.

"We're ENGLISH!" Gibby said. I rolled my eyes. "It's my microchip in my head speaking" I said back.

I opened the suitcase and…..SAM?..."Where 's SAM?" I said with a face full of HORROR and nervouseness. "Gibby where the heck is Sam?" I shouted across the room.

"I don't know probably still in Canada?...i must've swapped the suitcase with another suitcase after i took a photo with a fan. " Gibby said not even with a worried face.

"NO CHIZ…..SPENCER!...I can't believe this we gonna have to go back. SPENCER" I shouted to him.

"WHAAAT!" Spencer ran downstairs with his … underwear…."Spencer. First look dooown. And WE LEFT SAM IN CANADA!" he looked down "GAaaah and WHAAAAAT? Wait no we.." "Gibby accidentally dragged another suitcase back in the airport." I was panicking now. "CALM DOWN okay." Spencer patting my shoulder. "I can't calm down she's still in Canada and I'm pretty she can't come home yet coz she don't have a PASSPORT! And what about the police. I'm sure she's probably arguing with them right now. " I said really quickly walking and pacing back and Forth.

"Don't worry we're going back to Ca…."suddenly the my phone rang. It was Sam. I answered the phone.

**Sam:** Freddie:

"Sam where are you? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"**NO IM NOT HURT! BUT I'M FURIOS. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS SEND ME TO MALAYSIA!"**

"We are so sorry we th….WAIT WHAT? Come again. Did yyou just say Malaysia?"

"**HECK YEAH MALAYSIA!"**

"But how…okay stay wherever you are…Wait where are you?"

"**AIRPORT WITH SOME MALAYSIAN FAMILY. Luckily they understand English."**

"OKAY stay there and don't leave! I'll be there by tomorrow. Promise."

"**FINE…HURRY UP IM HUNGRY…. And Freddie…Thanks."**

And with that she hanged up. Don't you worry Sam. I will be there. Just hang in there.

OKAY that's it for chapter two I know it's short again but there will be more chapters to come. For now hope you enjoyed Don't forget to read and review! Xoxoxox


	3. iDid Promise

_**okay this will be the last chapter :] im seriously out of ideas :L **_

**Back in the airport- Sam's POV**

I smiled as I hanged up. I knew he would come for me. He even promised since we were dating. He said "I will never leave you NO MATTER WHAT!"

I sat down the bench where the little girl is sitting. I am getting really tired. The family decided to wait with me just in case.

The little girl gave me a sandwich a HAM sandwich. I quickly accept it I'm starving. "So are your parent coming to get you?" ask the little girl. "No my boy-" I paused for a sec and realised what I was going to say, "A friend of mine is" I smiled at her. "Is it a boy" she asked with a smirk on her face and I nodded. "Yes" I said as I took a bite of my sandwich. "Then he must be your BOYfriend!" she said quickly as she said the word 'BOY' loudly. "Used to and why do you care so much anyway?" I said starting to get really annoyed now.

"Ooooo" she teased. "Shut Up!" I said smiling and rolled my eyes. "Anyway I'm going to turn around now and eat my Ham in peace ELSEWHERE!" I said as I turned myself and as I was going to walk away she asked me a question that made me stop . "Do you still love him?" she asked.

I didn't know if I carry on or answer her. I turned around and gave her a fake smile "Maybe" I said tears forming in my eyes. "tissue?" she asked giving me a box of tissues from her bag.

"Thanks." I said wiping my eyes. "What happened?" she asked while sitting down next to me. "Nothing it was mutual it's just that we thought we're not right for eachother . we thought we just don't click!" "Well-" I cut her "Can we not talk about it please" she nodded. I smiled.

There was a moment of silence. "Good night then" she said as she goes back to he parents who were already asleep.

"Good Night" I smiled as I laid down in the bench we were sitting on. I closed my eyes as my vision blacked out.

**In the plane to Malaysia- Freddie's POV**

"I am really getting worried about Sam. It's been two days since-" I thought but interrupted by the Flight attendance announcing we were about to land. "YES!" I said as I jumped out of my seat with an excitement look in my face with some confused look face from the people around me.

I sat back down in my seat with a blushed face.

"Please fasten you're seatbelt as we are about to land. Don't unfasten it unless we said so thank you!" the flight attendance said then she said it in Malaysian language.

OH god I hate landing. Here we goooo.

Ow my ears. It felt like they're going to POP. Here comes the headache. BUT JUST THINK FREDDIE YOU ARE DOING THIS FOR SAM. Now I just have to find her.

**In the Aiport – Sam's POV**

I woke up and thought I'm home but no I'm not. I thought Fredward would be here by now. I frowned. The little girl came up to me with breakfast. Yay. I'm starving.

Pancakes. NOM! "Thanks" I said.

"That's okay. So where is he?" she said looking around.

"I don't know bu-" "SAM!" he's here "FREDDIE!" I jumped up from my seat and dropped m pancakes and ran to hug him. "Sam I missed you are you okay?." "I'm fine what took you so long?" "A 'thanks for coming here'would be a good come back!" I giggled and hugged him so tight.

"I missed you too. I can't wait to go home" I said still hugging him. "ahemm" the little girl fake coughed. "Oh yeah sorry this is…. Wait I never really asked you for your name.." she giggled "Tasha. And I'm guessing you're Sam" I smiled. "Yes and this is Freddie my friend" she smiled "Hi." "Hey" smiled Freddie.

"So are you guys going home now" she asked looking down. I hugged her "Yes but here," I took my coat off. "Take this. It's my way of saying THANK YOU so much for everything. And do you have a computer?" she nodded "Well then type you'll see me every weekend" I winked. "And tell your friends too. Bye" I hugged her one more time. She hugged me back.

"Ready?" asked Freddie. I took his hand and we said goodbye to the family. "NO but YEAH" I smiled "OH and" I kissed him "Thanks again" He kissed me back. "I DID PROMISE" he winked.

"So are we like back together?" I asked "Maybe. YES if that's okay for you?" I kissed him again. "IM COOL WITH IT" and we walked inside the plane. "I love you" he said. "I love you too." And then we kissed and the plane is now ready to go. Seattle.

Malaysia I LOVE YOU.

**~The End~**

**OKAY that's it thanks again. Please don't forget to R&R! MUCH LOVE .**


	4. Update!

**HEY GUYS QUICK UPDATE FOR THIS STORY;] **

**WOW THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVOURITES AND THE 3 REVIEWS THANKS ALL FOR SHOWING YOUR OPINIONS ;] **

**PLEASE DON'T BE SHY! BAD OR GOOD REVIEW I'LL TAKE ALL;]**

**AND AS I SAID BEFORE PLEASE IF YOU CAN… DO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR MORE BUT SO FAR ME AND MY SEDDIE BUDDIES ARE TRYING TO MAKE AN AMAZING AND LONGER STORY AS WE POSSIBLY CAN LIKE RIGHT NOW BUT THAT WILL BE YOUR OPINION ;] **

**SO YEAH THANKS AGAIN I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH *HEARTS FOR YOU ALL* **

**OKAY BYE **

**LOVE FROM ME AHAHA ;D**

**OH AND ONE MORE THING IF I CAN'T UPDATE SOON PLEASE BE PATIENT BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW I STILL GO TO SCHOOL AND WE'RE HAVING EXAMS OR ASSESSMENTS ! ;L AND I HAVE TO STUDY OR REVISE ;o **

**Okay bye ;]**


End file.
